


Happy birthday Dr. Strange

by orphan_account



Series: IronStrange deserves the world [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Harley Keener & Peter Parker are brothers, M/M, Parent Stephen Strange, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stephen knows that birthdays are always happy with his family
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: IronStrange deserves the world [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547530
Kudos: 61





	Happy birthday Dr. Strange

Stephen woke up with a sweet smell. He could recognize that miles away. A groan escapes from his mouth. He touch the right side of the bed found it empty but warm so Tony have to be somewhere in the floor that they share since they married, years ago. Stephen scratches his eyes while he sit in the bed. 

“Tony?” he called. He received no answers.

  
Rolling his eyes, he puts the feet in the ground. A quick view of the room gives Stephen the location of his shirt. It could be fall and it’s cold outside but Tony made that FRIDAY puts the temperature of the tower like twenty degrees more compared with the actually weather, so they sleep with the bottom of their pajamas and their shirts were spread around different parts of the matrimonial room. (Except when they had sex. what actually is frequently so their clothes were spread in ALL the room) 

With lazy steps, Stephen abandoned the place to walk following his nose. The smell was characteristic of the breakfasts that Tony eventually prepared for Harley and Peter before they had any kind of competition at the university, too many hero trainings or planned study hours. His stomach growled happily at the image of his husband next to food. Tony knew how to make the best eggs with wonderful toasts that always left him wanting more. 

He really expected find Tony, Harley and Peter in their habitual chat but when he putted a foot in the kitchen his eyes went to the cake in the island. It was decorated with a few candles and when he approached he could see the small letters that gave the final touch.

“We think of many things. Peter said maybe a little of everyone would make you happy.“

A delicate ”_Happy Birthday Dr. Papa Merlin Stark_“ was read with green frosting. He looked at Tony, then at Harley and finally at Peter to finally nod in approval. His eyes were itching. He wasn’t going to cry, was he?

"Come on honey. The candles are waiting for you. Remember to make your wish.”

With a smile he closed his eyes. “_If this is happiness, I want to be with my family until my last breath_”  
He blew hard and blew out the candles. Both <strike>teenagers</strike> (Were they really still teenagers?) came over to give him a hug. First Peter effusively and then Harley with a little more peace. Tony surrounded his waist, standing on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. Stephen turned to find his husband’s eyes and smile harder.

“Are you happy?”

“With you? Always” Tony kiss him slowly.

“Get a room!” says Harley.

“Oh, we will” Stephen said.

“Shut up Dad. Please, I don’t need that image in my mind” Peter was looking them with his big eyes full of sparkle and love. “Holy shit. I’m late. Bye dad, bye father. Hurry up Harley”

“I’m coming Pete. Bye olds men”

Both saw the two running to the elevator losing them when the doors closed. Tony looks at Stephen with a raise eyebrow. 

“So… do you want your gift here or in the room?”

“What?”

“I’m not feeling well Dr. Strange. Could you check me?" 

An electricity ran through Stephen’s spine. His mouth curved in a wicked smile. Oh God. He loved that man so much.

"I think breakfast can wait, Mr. Stark. Let’s move into the room so I can do a complete check up.”

Tony winked and let himself be guided to the room. Stephen loved his birthdays. He loved his family. He loved Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> My bestfriend asked me if I could write about them in Stephen birthday and ofc I can!! So this was for u Maddie <3   
I want to write different things so you can send ideas or whatever to my tumblr ! I'm open for request !   
BTW Happy birthday Stephen Strange!
> 
> Tumblr: tonytinystark.tumblr.com
> 
> Mwah :*


End file.
